Family
by Jess.91
Summary: The Weasley family through the eyes of an outsider - Scorpius attends a family party. Lily/Scorpius. One-shot.


Well it's pretty much pointless, probably not very interesting, and it might even drag on too long. But I just started typing and it came out, so it might as well get posted.

Family

Summary: The Weasley family through the eyes of an outsider - Scorpius attends a family party. Lily/Scorpius.

Scorpius Malfoy loved his parents. Of course he did. His mother was the first woman he'd ever trusted, his father the first man he'd ever respected. He loved his grandparents, though his grandfather was still a little too old-fashioned – and in the kind of way that kick-started the war, not the kind of way that just had his grandson shaking his head and making some pithy remark about dinosaurs – and his grandmother still acted as though he was a little kid. Which, though slightly embarrassing, was rather endearing and he got presents out of it.

He loved his family. And he knew he was luckier than many to have them. But the one thing he'd always wanted was brothers and sisters. Not just one, but several. He'd always wanted a big, noisy, messy family. A big brother who'd pick on him, but always _be_ there. Or a younger brother, who he could pick on but be there for. A few sisters, who'd hog the bathroom and tease him, but come to him with their problems, or when boys were bothering them. And a baby brother. The kind who'd look up trustingly at Scorpius, and hold his hand when they were crossing roads. The kind who'd sneak into Scorpius' room when he had nightmares, too young to be ashamed of his fear.

As much as he loved his family, Scorpius had never quite got over the injustice of being an only child.

At this moment, Scorpius was stood in front of a large, slightly lop-sided house. The garden was messy, there were gnomes creeping around it, and chickens clucking somewhere. The house looked as though it would collapse if not for the doubtless charms placed upon it. His grandfather, Scorpius knew, who be disgusted by it. To Scorpius, it looked like a home, more so than his own did. The manor was beautiful, impressive, and huge. But this was cosy and welcoming.

Still, he didn't feel very welcomed. While a part of him yearned to walk into the warmth of that house, to greet the occupants and settle in, another part was saying very loudly that he was crazy, that the family inside – with the exception of Lily, and probably Rose and Albus – would most certainly _not_ welcome him.

But, like the fool he was, he'd promised Lily that he'd show up. And, despite his many other faults, Scorpius Malfoy kept his promises. She'd told him to use the back door, but that was far too familiar for him – and he rather suspected he'd get cursed if he tried. So he walked up the path, towards the door. It could do with a fresh coat of paint, he noted. Probably waiting for someone to get round to it. What must it be like to live like that? To hold things off until you got the chance, until you'd done the million other little jobs, rather than making sure everything was perfect all the time?

Probably liberating, he decided. This was probably the kind of house where everything had it's place, but nothing was ever _in _it's place.

He spent a few moments searching for the doorbell, before concluding there wasn't one. He'd never visited a house without a doorbell before. It seemed very informal to raise his fist and knock.

"Come in!" Someone yelled from within. This was another first – to be allowed, expected even, to just walk straight in. Again, informal. He rather liked it.

He pushed the door open nervously, and almost tripped over a pair of shoes. He nudged them aside with his foot, deciding it might count in his favour. Then again, they might see it as an insult - that he would walk in and tidy up, as though offended by a pair of shoes in the middle of the floor.

Not that he was. Though they were sort of a death trap, just sat there like that.

He picked his way over the various cloaks on the floor, and headed to the open sitting room door. No one noticed him, which gave him the opportunity to observe as he looked for Lily, or Al, or Rose.

There were so many people crowded into the room the he couldn't see what colour the sofas were, or who was in the many pictures. And, he knew, this wasn't even all of them. Most were blood relatives, some were honorary, but each and every person in the house, he knew, were considered family.

Except, of course, him.

The sofa at the far end of the room was occupied by Roxanne, Lucy, Teddy and Victoire, a smiling two-year old girl on Teddy's knee. His daughter, Scorpius knew. Lily had shown him a thousand pictures, and Scorpius had met the girl a few times. His contact with Teddy may not be frequent, but their grandmothers had long since repaired their relationship. He'd grown up with Teddy around, though not half as much as Lily had. Perched on the arm beside Roxanne was her brother, Fred. The whole lot of them seemed to be holding a lively conversation, with the toddler making sure she was heard, too.

On the other, smaller, sofa by the window was Dominique, chatting brightly to Lydia Longbottom and Lysander Scamander. Mitch Longbottom was stood not far away, with his other sister, Allison, who had James Potter's arm wrapped around her. Hugo, Molly, Louis and Lorcan Scamander were near the kitchen door.

Everyone was talking, some were laughing. Even as Scorpius stood, a little awkwardly, in the doorway, Rose came out of the kitchen and stood beside Lorcan. He slipped an arm out and around her waist. Because he knew her so well, Scorpius saw her slight hesitation, saw her consider stepping out of his embrace, before making herself relax. Their relationship was very knew, and Scorpius knew she was still a little uncertain about it. Lorcan was closer to her brother's age than her own, and Rose seemed concerned about what people would think of her for it. But Scorpius knew things would even out for them soon – they looked very much like they belonged together. And, now that Rose had left Hogwarts, she would probably be more relaxed about it.

He thought about clearing his throat, or speaking, or even walking casually through the room into the kitchen, where he desperately hoped Lily would be. Before he could make up his mind – and before the urge to run away got the better of him - Albus walked through the kitchen door, and saw him.

"Scorpius!" He said loudly, over the noise of his family. "You came!"

Scorpius winced, waiting for the silence to fall, waiting for everyone to look his way, for the glares and the whispers; _what's he here for? Who invited him? He doesn't belong here..._

And he waited. And waited.

And it didn't happen. There were a few glances his way – Hugo waved, James smiled at him, and Rose beamed. Teddy glanced up, lifted a hand in greeting. There was no silence, no glares, no whispers. He was immensely relived – though almost disappointed, really, that no one else registered his presence – and ordered himself to relax when Albus waved him over. As he walked across the room, Rose angled towards the kitchen door and yelled, "Lily – he's here!"

The adults would be there, he knew. The parents. And they, at least, wouldn't be pleased he was here. He'd known that, expected it. It was the reason he'd avoided coming here before. But he and Lily had been together for over five months now, and she'd no longer accept his excuses for not attending one of the family deals she kept inviting him to. An informal family dinner, she'd told him firmly, was nothing to be afraid off. She and her silbings and cousins had often brought friends and more-than-friends along, and no one would make a big deal of it.

Though, Scorpius had thought - wisely remaining silent, of course - none of her brothers or cousins had brought _him_ home. He might be a friend of both Albus and Rose, but, other than one or two birthday partes, he'd never accepted any invitations.

As he reached Rose, Al, and that group, Lily appeared in the doorway. And, he thoughts, it was worth being here to see her face light up. She closed the distance between them, hugged him tightly.

"I didn't think you'd show." She told him as she drew back.

"Said I would." He replied uncomfortably. She took his hand, pulled him towards the kitchen door. "Ah – Lily – I'd rather -"

Too late; they were in the kitchen. Here, the silence fell. There were no glares or whispers, though.

"Uh...Hi." Scorpius said uncertainly, then cursed himself.

"Hey, Scorpius." Ginny, with the same short, slim build as her daughter and the same eyes as her eldest son, offered him a smile. "Lily said you might be by."

He nodded, not knowing what else to say. Well, Ginny's acceptance was hardly a battle won. He'd been at the Potter's countless times, both as Al's friend and, lately, Lily's boyfriend. Harry raised a hand in greeting, Neville smiled sympathetically, Hermione smiled at him and Ron attempted to do the same. Ron Weasley had warmed to him when it became apparent he wasn't romantically interested in Rose, but Scorpius knew he was still protective over Lily. Her whole family were. That was the problem, and also something he envied her for. The big, messy, loving family he'd always wanted.

"Hey, mum." Ron said, turning towards his mother. "Definitely another one to feed."

Molly Weasley turned to face him. Her hair was mostly silver now, her face decorated with shallow lines. Her eyes, the same colour as half her kids and grandkids, were as sharp as ever, and studying him.

"If – if there's not enough food, it's OK – I mean, I wouldn't want to impose – I can go -"

"There's always enough food." The voice, alight with humour, came from George Weasley.

"That's true." Bill nodded.

"Relax." Lily hissed in his ear. But he didn't, until Molly offered a smile. If the matriarch had accepted him, then so would everyone else.

"Could do with feeding up a bit." She murmured as she turned back to the oven.

"Him and the rest of the world." Charlie said, though quietly enough that his mother didn't hear.

It was only then that Scorpius realised Arthur Weasley was still looking at him. And not with the curiosity some of his sons were. Lily had inherited his eyes, Scorpius noticed. She and the other half of Weasley offspring. And, he remembered, Arthur had never been his family's biggest fan.

Ah. This could be a problem.

Scorpius instinctively held his gaze. He knew he resembled Lucius Malfoy – except for the eyes, which were the same as his mother's – and wondered if it would be held against him.

Then those blue eyes warmed, and Arthur smiled slightly as he spoke. "Lily tells me you did really well at Muggle Studies?" It was a question, indicating Arthur's doubt.

"Uh...Yeah. I guess I did." Beside him, Lily rolled her eyes.

"He got an O in his N.E.W.Ts." _And he should learn to be proud of it._ The rest of it was silent, but Scorpius knew it was there. She'd said it to him many times since he'd got the results. And he knew he should heed her. It was just a little difficult, when his dad still didn't understand how he'd managed it – convinced, of course, that Scorpius didn't like the subject and wouldn't have taken it had it not been now mandatory – and his grandfather had sneered over it.

"Lily, dear, tell them all it's time to get the tables set up, will you?" Molly called, stirring something with one hand, flicking her wand at something else as she did. And then Lily was gone from his side.

He felt, suddenly, very vulnerable. As though he'd strode naked into a arena of lions. Which, of course, was never a good idea.

"Best move, sharpish, mate." Ron advised; even as Scorpius was thinking he meant to leave, now, the door behind him swung open again; Hannah was the one who pulled him out of the way as people flooded through it.

The grandkids, it seemed, were all willing to set the tables up.

"I – uh, I'll go help." Scorpius said, and slipped into the crowd. And if he heard the murmures of the adults talking about him, he didn't show it.

--

It was noisy, disorganised, crowded, and somewhat confusing. There were a few tables set up, chairs and all, and loaded with food. But no one was really sitting at them. Some sat in chairs, clutching plates – James had Alli on his knee and they seemed to be eating from the same plate, while Neville glanced over occasionally, as though slightly worried. Which amused Scorpius, because James and Allison had been together since James' seventh year, and he knew from Lily that James was even looking casually at engagement rings. Which, he thought, was admirable, really, as they'd spent the last year largly apart. Allison had been in his year at school, which meant she and James had spent last year with the same kind of relationship that he and Lily would now face - seeing each other only in the holidays or on Hogsmeade weekend, their only other contact through letters. Which couldn't be easy, he thought, wondering how he and Lily would manage it. James and Allison, Lily had told him, were pathetically in love.

Which might be the reason Neville was so worried. Though, he supposed, father's were supposed to worry when their daughters got boyfriends. Harry had certainly been wary around him for a while, and not because of his surname, but more the fact that Scorpius was the one kissing his daughter.

Others were stood, in groups or pairs. Most were eating, some were just talking. Everyone was very at home, very relaxed.

Even Scorpius.

As the light faded, he grabbed Lily's hand as she walked by. He had, in the last hour or so, relaxed enough to talk to the rest of her family – well, her cousins and brothers – while she wasn't by his side.

"Hey." She smiled brightly. "See, it wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. I guess you were right."

"I'm always right. You should remember that." Lily smirked, and he nodded solemnly.

"I will. But I think I better be going now."

"Mmm. It is pretty late. Everyone'll be going soon. You'll have to say bye to Grandma first, though." She told him, and tugged his hand. Almost nervous, he let her lead him towards Molly.

"Uh...Mrs Weasley?" He said awkwardly. She'd been talking to Hugo, and for all he knew she was the kind of person who flipped out at interruptions.

Apparently not. "Yes?" She said warmly.

"I'm – I'm going now. Uh – unless you want me to stay and help clean up?" He added as it occurred to him.

"No, no, it'll only take a few minutes. You get off before it gets much darker."

"Right. Uh, well, thanks for having me over." He hesitated, nearly chickened out, but nervously leaned forward and kissed her briefly on the cheek.

She looked surprised, but pleased. "You're welcome. You'll come again?"

It was, he thought, more a statement that a question, but he nodded anyway. "Definitely."

"Come on, I'll walk you out." Lily said. Hand in hand, they walked through the garden – several people called out goodbyes, which made him smile – and round the front of the house.

"I'd say the day was a success?" Lily said, as they stopped at the front gate. "You've definitely got Grandma's approval. And believe me, when it come to her grandkids she doesn't approve easy."

"You know, I think I guessed that." He smiled. Her own smiled faded slightly as she looked carefully at him.

"You, ah, enjoyed yourself, right? I mean – it wasn't that bad..."

"I loved it. Once I, you know, got over the awkwardness of it all. I like your family, Lily." And hoped that one day he could sit in the garden, or the sitting room, relaxed and talking to anyone who passed him. Or sit in the garden with Lily on his knee, sharing a plate of food. Help set up the tables and know exactly what he was supposed to do. Hoped he could belong with them.

"I'm your favourite, though, right?" She smirked.

"Oh, of course. Though Victoire's very pretty..."

"Hey! You're lucky I don't tell Teddy that."

He smiled, kissed the tip of her nose. "You're my favourite. No contest."

"OK, then. Hey, maybe next time you could bring your parents."

He stared at her for several seconds. "I hope that was a joke."

"Duh. Maybe one day, though..." She was still smirking, in a way that left him unsure of how serious she was.

"Yeah. I'll bring them to your brother's wedding." He replied dryly.

"Shh! He hasn't even asked her yet. And she might not say yes."

"She'll definitely say yes. Then I guess she'll really be family."

"Are you kidding? She's already family. It doesn't really take a lot to be accepted here." She said, and he caught the message behind it.

"We'll see." He nodded. He kissed her goodbye, then disapparated.

Before he knew it, Lily thought as she started back, he'd be a part of the family, as much as Alli and Lydia and Mitch, or Lorcan and Lysander. She was sure of it, and tonight had proved that.

He may not have noticed, but he'd fit seamlessly into her family.


End file.
